Terkenyot
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Giyuu yang tidak tahan di sekitar anak kecil harus menghabiskan hari Minggunya dengan bayi Tanjiro, Sumiyoshi yang senang melihat Giyuu bisa jadi teman baik Tanjiro, dan Yoriichi yang kesal saat Tanjiro lebih memilih Giyuu daripada dirinya. Modern!AU YoriSumi x GiyuuTan.


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan Muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini. Judulnya terkesan nganu tapi sebenarnya isi fanfik ini uwu uwu tentang dedek Tanjiro. Pertama kali nulis YoriSumi jadi maap kalau sedikit OOC.

Kakak Yoriichi di sini (yang jadi ortu Giyuu) bukan Michikatsu.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Akhir pekan Giyuu kali ini akan terasa lain. Biasanya dia akan main ke tempat rekreasi bersama papa-mamanya atau mengikuti sang kakak keliling supermarket jika sedang libur semester. Sabtu dan Minggu, hanya dua hari, orang tuanya memiliki kunjungan bisnis yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat, sangat penting. Giyuu sebagai anak pendiam dan paling nurut di keluarganya hanya bisa pasrah saat Sabtu pagi melihat mamanya mengemasi pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Mama juga sudah menyiapkan koper untukmu." Mata wanita itu melirik koper merah berukuran sedang yang akan Giyuu gunakan untuk berlibur di rumah salah satu saudara, adiknya. "Kau pasti mengenal Paman Yoriichi, kan?"

Paman Yoriichi, Giyuu tahu mukanya saat dia menghadiri pernikahan pria itu beberapa tahun silam, mungkin dua atau tiga? Giyuu tidak terlalu ingat karena toh dia hanya duduk di meja tamu menunggu mamanya selesai menyalami tamu-tamu keluarga.

Yang mengusulkan Giyuu untuk menginap di rumah Yoriichi adalah papanya, sementara mamanya terlihat begitu khawatir. Dia tahu kalau Giyuu begitu mirip dengan pamannya itu, setidaknya wajah papan ujian mereka sama-sama menyebalkan.

Sang mama mengatakan bahwa wajah papan ujian itu sudah turun temurun berada di garis keluarganya, setiap generasi akan punya satu lelaki dengan wajah menyebalkan itu; terlihat tenang tapi membuat orang di sekitar gemas ingin membuat si pemilik wajah itu lebih ekspresif. Generasi mamanya jatuh pada saudara termuda, Yorichi. Sementara generasi berikutnya jatuh pada Giyuu.

"Kenapa tidak kita titipkan Giyuu pada Tsutako?" tanya Mama Giyuu kepada suaminya, kembali khawatir dengan nasib anaknya harus bermalam di rumah Yoriichi.

"Tsutako terlalu jauh, lagi pula dia sedang banyak tugas. Bermalam saja di rumah Yori. Apa kau tidak percaya pada adikmu itu?" Papanya muncul, lalu bersandar di gawang pintu. Kopi hangat di tangannya belum diminum juga, lebih memilih mengamati istri dan anaknya yang sedang berkemas.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Yoriichi. Kau tahu kan sifat mereka begitu mirip?"

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut papanya. "Toh, Sumiyoshi juga baik kok. Dia pasti bisa melerai perang dingin antara Yori dengan Giyuu, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." Mamanya cemberut, kemudian tersenyum. Bayangan Giyuu dan adiknya itu mengadu muka papan ujian mereka membuat perutnya begitu geli.

"Ahaha." Wanita itu mengacak rambut Giyuu pelan. "Janji pada mama kau akan jadi anak baik, ya?" Giyuu tidak terlalu paham menjadi "anak baik" di sini itu yang bagaimana. Selama ini, dia pikir dia adalah anak baik karena belum sekalipun mendapat hukuman dari orang tuanya, apapun yang mereka perintahkan selalu Giyuu kerjakan tanpa menunda-nunda, tipikal anak idaman ibu-ibu yang patut dibanggakan saat arisan.

"Baik."

"Ah, iya. Sekalian saja kau melihat bayi mereka." Pernyataan papanya membuat mamanya ikut ber-oh ria. "Iya, iya! Mama terakhir kali melihat dedek Tanjiro waktu dia baru lahir. Uuu gemes banget!"

Giyuu ingin protes. Dia tidak masalah menginap di rumah Yoriichi yang menurut mamanya akan mengundang perang dingin jika dia dan paman itu bertemu. Dia bisa menghindari Yoriichi selama menginap di sana, mengurung diri di kamar sampai Minggu sore tiba, misal. Tapi bertemu dengan anak kecil?

"Mereka berhasil dengan program bayi tabung dan anak mereka sangat lucu. Lihatlah foto-foto ini." Mamanya memamerkan foto Tanjiro waktu masih bayi kepada papanya yang sama tertariknya ingin melihat bayi Tanjiro. Mereka berdua berhaha-hihi ria, melupakan nasib anak laki-laki mereka yang akan dilepas ke medan berbahaya, rumah dengan anak kecil di dalamnya.

Giyuu tidak membenci anak kecil, malah (menurutnya) anak kecil yang membenci dia. Setiap bertemu dengan anak kecil, mereka akan menangis, padahal Giyuu tidak melakukan apapun. Mengirimnya ke rumah sang paman akan jadi bencana, dia bisa saja membuat anak pamannya itu menangis seharian karena tahu wujudnya berkeliaran di dalam rumah.

"Nanti habis liburan dari sana cerita, ya? Mama kangen sekali dengan dedek Tanjiro."

Koreksi, Giyuu sedikit kesal kepada anak kecil. Mereka bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang orang dewasa dengan mudah lewat wajah meggemaskan mereka. Melihat reaksi ibunya, memang semenggemaskan apa si bocah bernama Tanjiro ini?

.

Giyuu tiba Sabtu sore di depan rumah semi tradisional karena sudah menggunakan semen tapi di beberapa tempat masih mempertahankan bahan kayu. Atap dan bagian luar rumah kental sisi tradisionalnya, tapi pembagian ruang di dalam sudah modern, tidak ada pintu geser di sana. Mungkin Giyuu akan betah sampai Minggu sore berada di sini. Pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya saja dia sudah merasa sejuk dan nyaman, ditambah senyum Sumiyoshi sangat cerah hari itu menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Yoriichi belum pulang kantor, aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau sudah datang sehingga kita bisa makan malam bersama." Giyuu mengangguk kaku, dia ingin segera mencari kamar dan mengurung diri di sana agar tidak bertemu si bayi. Matanya mengamati ruang di dalam rumah dengan hati-hati, penasaran di mana ada kamar atau tangga menuju lantai dua.

Melihat itu, Sumiyoshi jadi tersenyum kecil. Gelagatnya mirip sekali dengan Yoriichi.

_Mungkin kau bisa jadi teman yang baik untuk Tanjiro, Giyuu._

"Aku akan menaruh kopermu di lantai atas, kamarmu bersebelahan dengan Tanjiro." Sumiyoshi mengajak Giyuu ke ruang tengah yang sudah disulap jadi taman bermain. Boneka di mana-mana, bola berceceran seperti baru saja dipakai, banyak mainan tergeletak.

Keluarga ini kaya, bahkan Giyuu tidak menemukan mainan sebanyak itu di rumahnya. Matanya melihat ada satu ranjang bayi di tengah ruangan, dia tidak bisa mencegah rasa penasarannya. Sebagus apa ranjang bayi itu?

"Jaga Tanjiro sebentar, ya. Aku akan masak di belakang." Sumiyoshi turun dari lantai dua, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu yang mengarah ke dapur. _Celaka,_ Giyuu pikir ranjang itu kosong, mengira Tanjiro sedang ada di lantai atas, sehingga dia memilih tetap di ruang tengah saat Sumiyoshi mengantar kopernya ke lantai atas.

Ternyata ranjang bayi itu berisi. Tanjiro dengan dot bergagang hijau tengah tertidur pulas. Tanjiro gembul seperti bayi cukup nutrisi lainnya. Rambutnya mirip sekali dengan Sumiyoshi, merah gelap dan cukup lebat untuk bayi berusia satu setengah tahun. Wajahnya juga mirip dengan Sumiyoshi, sampai Giyuu bingung di mana sisi miripnya dengan Yoriichi?

"Oh!" Giyuu menyibak pelan rambut Tanjiro yang sedikit menutupi dahi. Sumiyoshi tidak memiliki tanda lahir di dahinya. Tanda di dahi Tanjiro berasal dari Yoriichi. Giyuu bernapas lega. Dia pikir kabar bayi tabung itu omong kosong. Namun begitu Giyuu melihat Tanjiro mewarisi ciri khas kedua pamannya, dia tidak lagi ragu bahwa Tanjiro adalah anak Yoriichi dan Sumiyoshi.

Tanjiro yang tiba-tiba menggerakkan mulut untuk mengunyah dot di tengah tidurnya membuat Giyuu tersadar dari lamunan. Giyuu segera meraih sebuah mainan yang tergantung di atas Tanjiro, mainan itu biasa dibunyikan sebelum tidur karena mengeluarkan dentingan musik klasik. Siapa tahu berhasil membuat bayi itu tidur tambah lama, kan? Giyuu takut sekali membuat Tanjiro bangun. Jangan sampai Tanjiro membuka mata dan mendapati Giyuu berada didekatnya, tidak lama setelah itu pasti Tanjiro akan menangis.

Giyuu pernah pergi ke salah satu mall di kotanya. Dia sedang mengantre membeli minuman boba, kemudian di depannya ada ibu-ibu dengan anak umur dua tahunan menatap Giyuu lama. Giyuu hanya berdiri, tidak melakukan apapun, tiba-tiba saja anak itu menangis sambil menunjuk Giyuu. Dia diomeli sang kakak karena membuat keributan, sementara ibu itu tidak jadi mengantre karena harus menjauhkan anaknya dari Giyuu.

_… London bridge is falling down … my fair lady …._

Denting yang keluar dari mainan itu membuat Giyuu mengantuk. Tidak bisa disalahkan, dia sudah lelah diperjalanan menggunakan angkutan umum. Papa-mamanya sudah berangkat sejak pagi, jadi tidak bisa mengantarkan. Sementara Giyuu berangkat sejam yang lalu. Naik angkutan kota baginya adalah sesuatu yang baru, dia tidak bisa berhenti was-was mengamati koper dan tasnya hingga tidak punya waktu untuk tidur.

Beruntung ranjang bayi Tanjiro di ruang tengah tidak memiliki batas yang tinggi, tidak seperti yang ada di kamar, yang di ruang tengah mirip seperti ayunan sehingga Giyuu bisa bersandar di batas pinggirnya sambil berlunjur di lantai.

_Ah, sial._

Setelah lagu itu selesai, Giyuu tidak bisa lagi menahan beban berat kelopak matanya. Dia berakhir ketiduran.

.

Ketukan di pintu depan terdengar. Sumiyoshi masih dengan apron kuning kecoklatan bermotif kotak-kotak warna hitam berlari dari dapur untuk menyambut suaminya yang baru saja pulang. Setelah menicum kedua pipi Sumiyoshi, Yoriichi melangkah memasuki ruang tengah dengan salah satu tangannya sibuk melepas dasi.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanyanya datar pada Sumiyoshi yang akan membawa tas kerja suaminya ke kamar atas. "Lho? Kau tidak mengenalinya?" Yoriichi berdecak membalas pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja dia tahu, wajah anak laki-laki yang tengah bersandar di pinggiran ranjang Tanjiro sangat mirip dengan kakaknya. Tangan anak itu menggantung ke bawah karena tidak kuat menahan kepala, dan tangan itu bertautan dengan tangan anaknya sendiri. Mereka tidur bersama? Siapa yang menginisasi untuk bergandengan tangan? Anaknya atau anak kakaknya?

"Aku baru tahu kalau Giyuu juga ketiduran." Sumiyoshi turun ke bawah dengan membawa kamera yang baru diambilnya dari kamar utama. Dia memfoto Giyuu dan Tanjiro lumayan dekat agar tangan mereka yang tidak sengaja bertaut bisa terpotret dengan jelas. "Lucu, kan?" Lalu foto itu diperlihatkan pada Yoriichi yang sejak tadi menatap Giyuu tidak suka, Sumiyoshi tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah, supnya matang!" Pria itu terlalu cepat pergi ke dapur sehingga melewatkan kerutan di dahi Yoriichi bertambah satu. Yoriichi belum siap berpikir anaknya akan 'diambil' oleh orang lain, tapi di depan matanya, Tanjiro yang masih bayi sudah dipegang-pegang oleh Giyuu.

Jika Giyuu bukan anak kakaknya, jelas dia akan membuat bocah kelas lima SD itu menyesal. Yoriichi duduk di samping Giyuu. Dia iseng menusuk pipi bocah itu dengan telunjuk kanannya agak lama, sampai akhirnya Giyuu membuka mata pelan. Betapa kagetnya bocah itu saat mendapati Yoriichi menatapnya garang, seolah dia akan mendapatkan hukuman sabetan seperti yang didapatkan anak nakal biasanya. Giyuu tidak pernah membuat ayahnya sampai semarah itu. Lalu apa yang dilakukannya sampai pamannya itu marah?

"Kau." Wajah menyeramkan itu dengan cepat berubah jadi dingin dan datar, tapi tetap tegas. "Jangan berani menyentuh Tanjiro dengan tangan kotormu itu."

Giyuu segera menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Tanjiro. Dia tidak tahu, dia tidak sadar sudah berpegangan tangan dengan Tanjiro selama dia tidur. Berapa lama? Tidak, sejak kapan pamannya itu tahu dia berpegangan tangan dengan Tanjiro?

Giyuu menelan ludah, kemudian mengangguk kaku. Peringatan itu menggema di kepalanya, bahwa Giyuu tidak boleh mendekati Tanjiro lagi. Harusnya Giyuu tidak keberatan karena memang itulah rencananya menghabiskan liburan di rumah ini, harapannya malah tidak bertemu dengan bayi itu.

Sekali lagi Giyuu menatap Tanjiro yang masih tertidur pulas, wajahnya begitu menggemaskan. Ludah kembali Giyuu telan. Kenapa ultimatum dari pamannya terasa sangat berat di hati?

.

Makan malam keluarga Tsugikuni begitu hening, hanya suara heboh Tanjiro saat berulang kali menjatuhkan sendoknya yang terlalu besar. Giyuu sesekali melirik anak itu, bertanya dalam hati untuk apa balita itu mencoba memakai sendok sementara tangan Sumiyoshi rajin menyuapinya?

Pamannya terbatuk pelan, memberikan kode pada Giyuu agar berhenti melirik Tanjiro. Giyuu segera menatap piringnya sendiri, tidak mau repot melihat wajah geram pamannya.

"Tanjiro ingin main sama Papa?" Yoriichi yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya segera merentangkan tangan, sekalian memberi waktu Sumiyoshi untuk membersihkan meja makan.

Beginilah rutinitas keluarga kecil Tsugikuni, jika Tanjiro ingin bermain dengan Sumiyoshi, Yoriichi gantian yang membersihkan meja makan. Tapi biasanya Tanjiro akan meminta jatah waktu dengan sang papa, mengingat anak itu tidak melihat Yoriichi seharian.

"Uda!" Tanjiro bertepuk tangan di kursinya, senang Yoriichi mengajaknya main. Permainan yang paling disukai Tanjiro adalah kuda-kudaan, di mana dia akan menyiksa ayahnya untuk berkeliling ruang tengah untuk dijadikan kuda bohongan.

"Gyuu!"

Giyuu dan Tanjiro hanya ketiduran bersama, mereka bahkan belum berkenalan sama sekali. Anak itu tahu namanya dari mana? Apakah dia menyimak Sumiyoshi yang beberapa kali memanggil namanya saat makan malam dimulai?

"Ah!" Sumiyoshi tertawa melihat Tanjiro mengarahkan tangannya sendiri ke arah Giyuu. "Apakah Tanjiro ingin bermain dengan Giyuu?"

"Gyuu! Gyuu!" Anak itu benar-benar mengabaikan tangan Yoriichi yang sudah terbuka bermaksud menggendongnya, tapi Tanjiro malah memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Giyuu.

Bulu kuduk Giyuu berdiri, dia baru saja diultimatum untuk tidak menyentuh Tanjiro, tapi anak itu dengan gamblang minta digendong olehnya, di depan pamannya pula.

Yoriichi memandangnya datar, terlihat tidak marah meski baru saja ditolak anaknya sendiri. Sumiyoshi malah sudah siap untuk memberikan Tanjiro kepada Giyuu. Giyuu menatap Yoriichi sedikit lama, meminta persetujuan, yang dia yakini tidak akan pernah didapatnya.

Tanjiro sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Giyuu, tidak ada cara lain menghindari balita itu. Giyuu segera menangkap Tanjiro, kemudian mendudukkannya di pangkuan. Yoriichi memalingkan muka, bersiap membersihkan meja makan.

"Gyuu!" Tanjiro menyentuh ujung hidung Giyuu, lalu menarik-nariknya pelan. Dia tertawa sendiri, Giyuu tidak tahu lucunya di bagian mana. Sedetik kemudian, Tanjiro sudah menarik kaosnya, dia merayap naik untuk memegang kedua pipi Giyuu. Bocah kelas lima SD itu terdiam kaku. Dia tidak pernah disentuh manusia lain sedekat ini. Jika yang di depannya ini temannya, tentu Giyuu sudah menyingkirkannya menjauh.

Yang di depannya ini Tanjiro, Giyuu bisa saja menggunakan tangannya untuk menghempaskan Tanjiro, tapi ada Yoriichi yang sedang mengawasi.

Sebenarnya, diam saja pun adalah pilihan salah. Giyuu membulatkan mata saat Tanjiro mencium pipinya. Tidak, itu bukan ciuman biasa. Balita itu mengisap pipinya seperti sedang mengisap susu dalam botol. Sumiyoshi menutup mulutnya, Yoriichi sontak menolehkan kepalanya. Giyuu tidak bisa mengelak, ini semua bukan salahnya. Mata Yoriichi dan Sumiyoshi tahu yang memulai semua ini adalah Tanjiro sendiri.

Wajah Giyuu tegang karena melihat respons pasangan Tsugikuni itu masih diam, dia mengira mereka sedang berpikir hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya.

"Ehe." Tanjiro tersenyum manis setelah melepaskan kenyotan itu. Apa si yang balita itu pikirkan? Pipi putih Giyuu ada susunya?

_Apa lagi?_ Giyuu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke arah balita yang kini mengamatinya dengan mata takjub, Giyuu menengok ke kiri-kanannya, siapa tahu ada kemerlap benda yang bisa membuat Tanjiro membulatkan mata seperti itu. Nihil, balita itu hanya memperhatikan Giyuu seorang.

"Gyuu." Kemudian anak itu memeluk leher Giyuu, membuat bocah umur sebelas tahun itu memerah, tidak tahan juga untuk memeluk balik balita di pangkuannya.

Kenapa Tanjiro begitu menggemaskan? Anak di depannya berbeda. Dari sekian anak kecil yang Giyuu dekati, hanya Tanjiro yang betah dan tidak rewel. _Ah_, Giyuu sangat menyayangi anak ini. Tiap akhir pekan bermain di rumah pamannya juga tidak masalah bagi Giyuu, tanpa diperintah orang tuanya pun Giyuu akan senang hati mengunjungi Tanjiro.

"Andai aku bertemu denganmu lebih awal, Tanjiro." Suara Giyuu lirih di dekat telinga Tanjiro, tidak ingin membuat Yoriichi ikut mendengarnya.

"Yori! Aku tidak percaya Tanjiro bisa selucu itu!" Pekikan gemas Sumiyoshi segera mengundang tawa gelak dari balita yang nyaman berada di pelukan Giyuu. "Ayo foto mereka!"

Yoriichi menghela napas, akhirnya mengaku kalah. Dia memandang Giyuu sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Gelagat sederhana seperti itu memiliki arti besar bagi Giyuu, mungkin karena mereka mempunya ekspresi wajah sebelas dua belas makanya mereka bisa memahami satu sama lain dengan mudah.

Yoriichi sudah merestui Giyuu menyentuh Tanjiro. Berat memang harus merelakan Tanjiro sedini mungkin, tapi toh Tanjiro terlihat sangat senang berada di pelukan Giyuu, Yoriichi tidak bisa menahannya.

"Ayo, cepat ambilkan kamera di ruang tengah. Kenapa kau melihat mereka berdua seperti Giyuu baru saja merebut cinta pertama Tanjiro?"

Pertanyaan Sumiyoshi seperti menohok Yoriichi. Dia menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dengan segera pergi ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil kamera. Siapa juga yang cemburu melihat anak sendiri direbut orang lain? Demi apapun Tanjiro itu masih balita!

.

Yoriichi mengetuk-ngetuk pena ke meja. Kertas-kertas dokumen di mejanya sedikit berserakan, dia menolak lembur karena harus makan malam bersama Sumiyoshi dan berakhir membawa dokumen yang tersisa untuk diperiksa di rumah.

Namun suara berisik dari ruang tengah ternyata bisa sedikit menembus ruang belajarnya yang seharusnya lebih tenang. Sedikit saja Yoriichi bisa mendengar tawa Sumiyoshi, atau Giyuu yang takut Tanjiro terjatuh, dan anaknya sendiri yang tergelak lucu berulang kali membuat Giyuu kepayahan.

Mereka bertiga sedang bermain kuda-kudaan, dan Yoriichi terjebak sendiri di ruang belajarnya. Dalam hati dia kesal, ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Tanjiro, tapi anaknya itu memilih Giyuu. Ya, Tanjiro tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Akhir-akhir ini Yoriichi mengidap sakit punggung saat bermain kuda-kudaan, tentu balita itu akan cepat kesal. Yoriichi berdecak, dia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada kertas di tangan.

Detikan jam di tangan menjadi pengalih perhatian dari suara-suara di ruang tengah. Satu kertas, dua kertas, semuanya dibaca dengan cepat dan Yoriichi berharap cukup teliti agar tidak perlu ada revisi atau kesalahpahaman di masa depan. Cangkir kopi di mejanya mendadak ringan. Yoriichi mengintip, tidak ada cairan berwarna hitam kecoklatan di sana, cangkir itu kosong. Matanya melirik kertas terakhir yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian telinganya fokus mendengarkan suara-suara dari ruang tengah.

Hening.

Yoriichi melirik dua jarum di jam tangannya yang menunjukkan malam sudah terlalu larut, apakah tiga manusia di ruang tengah sana sudah naik ke atas? Sebelum memastikan itu, Yoriichi menandatangani kertas terakhirnya, kemudian memasukkan semua dokumen itu ke dalam map mereka masing-masing.

Ruang belajarnya persis berada di samping ruang tengah, hanya terpisah oleh satu pintu kayu berukir. Ketika Yoriichi mendorong gagang pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sumiyoshi. Kekasihnya itu masih terbangun, terlihat cukup lelah, tapi senyumnya terasa hangat saat memandangi Giyuu dan Tanjiro yang tertidur di karpet. Tanjiro yang mengisap jempolnya dan Giyuu yang menggenggam tangan mungil Tanjiro, posisi mereka berhadapan.

"Sumi-"

"Sssh." Sumiyoshi menggunakan telunjuknya untuk meminta Yoriichi jangan berisik, matanya masih mengamati Giyuu dan Tanjiro yang tertidur, sedang menunggu dua anak itu pulas. "Kau bisa membangunkan mereka."

Yoriichi mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Tanjiro. Dia duduk di karpet di belakang Tanjiro, tidak tahan untuk menyingkirkan rambut merah gelap yang menutupi dahi anaknya. "Kau pikir Tanjiro menyukai Giyuu?" Suara Yoriichi lebih seperti bisikan, tapi Sumiyoshi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tentu, Tanjiro menyukai banyak orang."

"Bukan." Kali ini Yoriichi menatap Sumiyoshi serius, dia sedang tidak ingin memuji betapa baik anaknya ketika bertemu orang baru. "Dia bahkan lebih memilih Giyuu daripada aku."

Sumiyoshi harusnya tidak tertawa, tapi suara Yoriichi yang terdengar kesepian membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menutup mulut. "Ahaha, apa?"

"Kau tahu? Saat terberat bagi orang tua itu ketika melihat anaknya pergi melanjutkan hidup dengan orang lain, aku membacanya di salah satu buku bertema _parenting._"

"Yori, demi apapun mereka masih anak-anak."

"Tapi-"

Sumiyoshi menghentikan tawanya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum hangat sambil menyibakkan rambut hitam Giyuu agar tidak menutupi wajah. Anak itu baru saja berguling menjadi telentang, sepertinya sedikit terganggu dengan obrolan pasangan suami-suami di dekatnya.

"Aku mendengar dari kakakmu, Giyuu tidak bisa berlama-lama dekat dengan anak kecil. Ketika kakakmu menanyakan Giyuu boleh menginap atau tidak, aku langsung mengiyakan karena aku tahu Tanjiro tidak akan takut bertemu orang baru. Siapa tahu Tanjiro bisa mengubah pandangan Giyuu tentang anak kecil, kan? Bahwa dari sekian banyak mereka, ada Tanjiro yang mau bermain dengannya? Benar saja, mereka bahkan sudah akrab sejak Giyuu datang menginjakkan kaki di ruang tengah. Ingat foto mereka yang bergandengan tangan tadi sore?"

Yoriichi membuang muka, tidak mau mengingat bagaimana tangan mungil Tanjiro menggenggam tangan Giyuu. Ketidaksengajaan yang keterlaluan, jangan bilang Sumiyoshi sedang mengatakan kalau dua anak ini jodoh?

"Kalau kau sekesal itu pada Giyuu karena berani mencuri hati Tanjiro sedini ini, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membencinya." Sumiyoshi mencium pipi Giyuu dan Tanjiro berurutan. "Tidak kah kau melihat mereka seperti kita versi lebih kecil?"

Yoriichi tidak menjawab, tapi kepalanya memutar berbagai memorinya dengan Tanjiro, tentang bagaimana miripnya anak itu dengan Sumiyoshi. Senyum cerah mereka, Sumiyoshi dan Tanjiro adalah sumber kekuatan Yoriichi di pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Lalu bagaimana dengan Giyuu?

"Anak ini begitu mirip denganmu di saat pertama kita bertemu. Gelagatnya yang tenang, penuh kehati-hatian, tidak mau menyakiti yang lemah, dan yang paling membuatku ingin tertawa adalah wajah kalian. Demi apapun saat Giyuu berkeliaran di rumah ini aku seperti melihat putra sulungku sendiri."

"Apa kau sedang mengatakan kalau mereka akan berjodoh, seperti kita?" Sumiyoshi melunturkan senyumnya, kemudian digantikan lagi oleh tawa kecil. Kenapa kesimpulan Yoriichi harus seperti itu? Sudah berulang kali Sumiyoshi mengatakan bahwa mereka masih bocah, Tanjiro saja belum bisa bicara dengan lancar. Itu masih terlalu jauh.

"Bagaimana kalau iya?" Namun Sumiyoshi ingin mengikuti pola pikir suaminya. "Kau akan mencegahnya? Dia keponakanmu, lho. Kau mengenal keluarganya dengan baik."

Yoriichi menghindari tatapan suaminya, dia memilih mengamati Giyuu dan anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Benar-benar pulas karena dua anak itu sama sekali tidak bangun padahal beberapa kali Sumiyoshi tidak sengaja kelepasan tertawa.

Yoriichi memang percaya dengan wajah papan ujian yang turun-temurun berada di setiap generasi keluarganya. Tanjiro tidak menuruni sifat ini, dan itu membuat Yoriichi sangat lega. Dengan begitu dia bisa memiliki dua Sumiyoshi yang bisa menghangatkan hari-harinya setelah pulang dari penatnya kehidupan kantor.

Melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri adalah sesuatu yang asing bagi Yoriichi. Apa yang ditakutkan kakaknya memang benar, bahwa dia dan Giyuu bisa memulai sebuah pertempuran kecil. Tapi alasan perang dingin mereka bukanlah salah paham karena memiliki wajah papan ujian (yang kata keluarga mereka terlihat menyebalkan).

Yoriichi justru tidak terganggu dengan wajah kurang ekspresif Giyuu, yang mengganggunya adalah atensi dari Tanjiro untuk Giyuu. Yoriichi benar-benar takut dan kesal ketika pulang kerja mendapati ada anak lain yang berani menyentuh Tanjiro sedemikian rupa.

Bagi orang lain mungkin itu menggemaskan, tapi tidak bagi Yoriichi. Karena dia tahu, jika dia dalam versi bocah kelas lima SD memiliki kesempatan bertemu dengan Sumiyoshi meski usianya masih balita, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan satu kesempatan pun hilang untuk dapat berada di dekat Sumiyoshi.

Dan melihat senangnya Tanjiro berada di pelukan Giyuu, untuk beberapa detik Yoriichi seperti melihat Sumiyoshi berada di dalam pelukannya. Dia kesal karena Tanjiro senang berada di pelukan orang lain, tapi dia juga tidak bisa marah. Mereka berdua benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya dengan Sumiyoshi.

"Tidak." Yoriichi bersiap membawa Giyuu ke kamar, Sumiyoshi segera tahu kalau dia perlu membawa Tanjiro juga. "Kalaupun Giyuu nantinya serius ingin membahagiakan Tanjiro, aku tidak akan melarang. Hanya saja, syarat dan ketentuan tetaplah berlaku."

Sumiyoshi tidak sadar telah meneteskan air mata. "Aku bahkan lupa kalau kita sedang membicarakan Tanjiro yang bicara saja belum lancar dan Giyuu yang masih kelas lima SD." Pria itu segera menghapus jejak air mata dengan lengannya yang terbalut piyama.

"Astaga, Yori!" Mereka mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. "Apa kau percaya kita baru saja membicarakan perjodohan dua anak ini? Dan kau merestui mereka!" Sumiyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, sementara Yoriichi memilih tersenyum penuh makna.

Benarkah? Kalaupun iya, Yoriichi jamin akan membuat Giyuu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan Tanjiro.

.

**End**

A/N : Akhirnyaaaa bikin YoriSumi jugaaaa. Duh emang TL racun isinya doktrin YoriSumi sebagai pendahulu GiyuuTan hghghh akhirnya tercetuslah ide ini. Nulis fanfik ini tuh kek nulis dua GiyuuTan gitu cuman versi bocil dan versi udah gede, dan yang paling sulit tuh waktu nulis interaksi Yori sama Giyuu. Ya kan mereka sama sama budut, cuman Yori lebih senior /apa.

Hwhwh, dan muka papan ujian ini akan kembali menurun ke MuiYui sebagai anak GiyuuTan. Author ga ada dasar apapun ya nyebut muka lempeng Giyuu ini papan ujian, asal aja gitu ketulis hehew :3 Semoga kalian sukaaa.


End file.
